Life, Love and Lullaby
by rosemarieheathwaybelikov
Summary: I don't have enough patience to finish of a story.My imagination is endless. So I decided to take all my ideas and make a story made out of one shots. They are short and sweet. " This plane is taking us to Baia. Despite the fact that people say life doesn't give second chances, we got one." First chapter is full summary.Romitri, Sydrian, Dragomir/Ozera, Eddie, Jill, Mia R&R -Kate
1. Chapter 1

_**Life, Love and Lullaby**_

_**By: Rosemarieheathwaybelikov**_

_**A/N: I am really bad at writing long stories. I just don't have enough patience to finish of a story. But I have a lot of ideas. My imagination is endless. So I decided to take all my ideas and make a story made out of one shots. They are supposed to be short and sweet. Please comment any requests.**_

_**-Kate**_

"Rose if you don't tell me right now what is going on, I'll tell Dimitri and Christian about what you did at the Halloween party, when we were still in Portland." Lissa said a second after plane was on auto pilot. Oh, no. I definitely didn't want my "misfortune" to become publicly know. That would give Sparky a lifetime lasting material for all his jokes about me. And I believe we are far enough from court to tell her.

"A month ago, guardians working at the edges of Court had multiple attacks. Of course they weren't successful. Because of guards. But the numbers of Strigoi attacking everyday increased. Guardians were afraid. So Hans proposed to the Court a plan in case of major Strigoi attack. So called…"

"Kontsa." Lissa interrupted me. Of course, she was there. "Moroi practically laughed at his face."

"We all know that there aren't many guardians at court because of guards. Except for you and some really important people Moroi don't have personal guards. They are really confident about Court's safety. So in case of attack…"

"Court doesn't have any chance of surviving it does it? And as far as I know there is a massive attack on Court happening right now." Said Christian.

"There is no easy way to say this. The Court is going down. It's Kontsa. In two hours or so, there won't be anything alive left."

I think Lissa was a moment away from fading: "Then why don't we do anything? We could call for help."

"As I said Lissa the Court doesn't have any chances, I meant it. After Court rejected Hans's suggestion we went through every option. And we haven't found one that would help us save more than eight people."

"So who are the saved ones?"

"We are." I looked around. Eddie, Adrian, Sydney, Christian, Lissa, Jill and Dimitri were sitting next to me on a plane. They were all shocked. I continued my story.

"Hans knew how much being a queen affected you and people you love, Liss. So he, I and my old man, made a plan. No one must know. We have been given a new chance in life. There are our fake bodies planted inside the Court. Bodies with our blood and magic. Even with autopsy no one would ever suspect that we are still alive. This plane is taking us to Siberia or more exactly Baia. We are getting 4 normal houses to live the rest of our life in. No matter the fact that people say that life doesn't give second chances, we got one."

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. The first chapter was more of a set up. Now we could really get into their life. Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas about new chapters PM me. Any Potter heads here? Did you get my small reference? Please READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**-Kate **_


	2. Our Home

_Life, Love and Lullaby_

_By: Rosemarieheathwaybelikov_

_OUR HOME_

_**A/N: This chapter is for my amazing friend **__ .__** She gave me this idea and some incredible advice. If you haven't read Bloodlines series there might be some spoilers. This continues after Indigo spell.**_

Four different houses in four different colors would have attracted a lot of attention in USA. But in Baia, it was something completely normal. Houses all looked the same. But also completely different. First house was yellow. Bright as sun. It was a small two storage house with a garden and a garage in front of it. Second house was ocean blue. It had quite large garden and a swing set in front of it. The third house was red. It had a BBQ and a picnic table in its backyard. The fourth house was light green. It also had a garden in front of it. It was a bit smaller of the others, but maybe that is what made it so cute (Can house be cute?).

About 25 miles away private plane landed. Two people were waiting for eight people that just stepped from the plane.

"Nice to see you Dad," said Rose as she stepped out the plane. And all I was thinking about was how to get the back on the plane and run far far far from . "Nice to see you too Sydney," said Zmey as soon as he noticed me. "I thought you were getting more, may I say, domestic with our kind." He said as he looked at my hand. I must have grabbed Adrian's hand unknowingly. I quickly let go. And not because I didn't, shall we say, liked it, but because I wasn't ready for questions about us yet. But of course I was too late. Jill just gave me a knowing look and Rose's look seemed to say: "We will talk later. No excuses." Well that won't end up well. But my mood seemed to jump into better state as soon as I saw four Hondas waiting for us. I practically ran to them. Two of them were blue and two green. "Seriously guys. Hondas again?" I heard Rose say. "Rose those are Honda Jazz Range's. Amazing cars. They are…" "Ok I believe you," Rose interrupted me. I was still getting all excited about cars. I had a feeling of a child on a Christmas morning. "Let's get moving. There are GPS's in cars with already signed in addresses of your houses. Mr. Castile can go with Mrs. Mastrano's. And I believe no Strigoi will attack you when you're in cars so Mr. Ozera could go with Mrs. Dragomir. Sage you go with Mr. Ivashkov. He motioned to Dimitri and Rose. "Jeannine and I will be riding with you, so we could talk." I have never seen Dimitri so afraid and scared. It would be quite comical to watch if I didn't have the same look on my face, since I first met Abe. It was fun ride. Way to short, for my liking. I tried to concentrate only on the smell and feeling of a new car, and tried not to think of any of today's events.

As my GPS announced that we are at our final destination, I couldn't believe my eyes. Houses were so pretty. The architecture was form… Before I could finish my thoughts Abe spoke: "They all have underground tunnels under so you could run to away in case of attack. All of them are connected and they all have magic guards around them. So who will take which house? "Me and Sage will take the first one." Said Adrian. Abe nodded. "Christian and I will be taking the second one." Said Lissa. "Rose and I will take the second one." Said Dimitri. "I guess that leaves me and Jill with the last one?" Said Eddie. But no one was listening to him. I think all of us was in theirs little world. Could this really be what we were waiting for? As Abe pushed keys into my hand I stopped daydreaming. When I stepped into our house… Wait our house? I am sharing a house with Adrian. OMG, I am sharing a house with Adrian! To try to relax myself asked Adrian a question that was bothering me from the start: "Why did you pick this house? I mean Lissa probably picked the second one because it was as blue as Christian's eyes. And Dimitri picked the red one because roses are red. And Eddie didn't really have a choice. But why this one?" "Because it reminds me of sun. And you are my sun, Sydney," said Adrian as he kissed me.

_**A/N: Even I am surprised of how quickly I have written this chapter. Again major thanks to . She is amazing! REVIEW PLEASE! IS WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY **_


End file.
